Bait
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Roy heard that Marth fled from his home country, he sets off to find him. However, he was captured by some of Gra's soldiers to be used as bait in order to lure the Altean prince into a trap! Can Marth save his best friend while avoiding death? Marth x Roy friendship. Bondage. Rated for language and death.


**Welp guys, since my computer's gonna be in the shop, how about write a story before I go? :)**

**This is another bondage fanfic with Roy being the victim. This is something I wrote about a year ago, and I REALLY wanted to post it, but I was too lazy to do so XD My BFF Ang3lBabe1527 had critiqued it, so I'll try to make it as better as possible.**

**Oh, and this is Marth x Roy friendship, but you can interpret it as boy love (even though there's no kissing involved XD)**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bait**

The Gra soldiers bind Roy's wrists behind his back with thick, coarse ropes, and the red-haired boy bit into the gag to brace the pain when they tied the knot.

Roy heard rumors that Marth, his best friend, fled from his home after it was invaded by an enemy country and he went to look for him. While trying to find the prince, some men in red armor surrounded him and, before he could even defend himself, he was knocked out cold. When he came to, he was in a cell. After a few minutes, the same men in red armor dragged him out, possibly for inspection. The captive tried to kick and bite his way to freedom, but the men gagged him with a white cloth and they began to tie him up.

Why did they kidnap him? What did they want from him?

After the men bind his wrists, they began to tie up his ankles. Roy struggled to make this difficult, but one of the soldiers placed his sword on his throat.

"If ya keep strugglin', boy," the soldier hissed, "we'll kill ya."

Roy glared at the soldier, but he stopped struggling, letting the men tie his ankles together.

After binding him up, they began to inspect his armor.

"He's not from Altea," one soldier said, "he's a foreigner."

Another soldier grabbed Roy's chin to make him look at him.

"Look," the soldier pointed out, "red spiky hair and a blue headband." The man grinned. "He's the duke of Pherae."

"Heh. What's the duke doin' here in Altea?"

The man holding Roy's chin pushed the boy's face. Roy growled and glared at his captors.

"What should we do to 'im?" One of the men asked.

The leader, a tall, buff man, said, "We should probably hold him for ransom, or…"

He stopped talking when he saw a red gem embedded on Roy's armor. He started to inspect it, studying the strange gem. Roy tried to scoot away from him, but the other men held him still.

"That gem…" The soldier said, "that's the gem given by the prince of Altea himself!" He looked at Roy and grinned.

"Tell me, boy," he started, "are you a close friend of Prince Marth."

Roy didn't answer; he only growled.

The man laughed. "That's right. Can't talk 'cause you're gagged."

He roughly pulled off the gag from Roy's mouth.

"No," Roy growled, "he's not a friend! I don't know who Marth Lowell is—"

Roy stopped talking when he accidentally said Marth's full name.

_Shit! They now know! _He thought.

The man grinned.

"Heh, tryin' to lie through your teeth, eh? I can tell that you're his closest friend! You're lucky that we decided not to kill ya…"

He grabbed Roy's chin to force him to look at him.

"Instead, you'll be the perfect bait to lure him into our clutches!"

Roy's eyes were wide when the man said this.

"Wh-why do you want him?!" Roy growled.

"Our king wants him, and when we deliver his head to him, we'll be greatly rewarded!" The man laughed.

Roy realized that the rumors were true: Marth's home was invaded, and these men want his head.

"You won't get away with this!" Roy cried, "Marth won't come for me! He doesn't even know that I was looking for him!"

The man grinned and he looked at the other soldiers.

"Well, we'll fix that…" He muttered.

"Boys! Write the ransom note to the prince and bring our bait to the nearest prison!"

"Yes sire." The other men responded, and they grabbed Roy and dragged him off.

The leader turned and he grinned evilly as he spoke, "You better hurry, princey; your little friend's in great danger!"

* * *

One of the men pushed Roy to a pillar that was in the middle of a large prison, and the other man cut his wrists free. As soon as his wrists and ankles were free, Roy tried to kick his captors, but one of them held his legs down as the other bound his legs to the pillar. After finishing this, he grabbed Roy's arms and forced them behind the pillar, and he tied them together.

"Let me go now!" Roy cried, struggling to get himself free. However, the men tied the ropes tightly, preventing any movement.

"Shut him up." One man said.

The other man forced a thick cloth between the boy's teeth, then tying it around his head, gagging him effectively.

"Can't have you warn your little friend off once he comes here!" He mocked.

"Mmmph! Ymmn bsstrmmd!" Roy cursed.

"Ya better be comfy for now, boy," One of the men mocked as the two approached the door, "you'll be staying here for a while!" When the last one left, he closed the door behind him and he locked it.

Roy was alone.

"Emph…" Roy slumped in his ropes, registering what the soldiers' plan was.

_I'm such an idiot! _Roy thought, _I was looking for Marth, and now I'm captured to be used as bait for him! I can't believe that I got myself captured again…Marth's going to be disappointed in me…_

Roy shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

_I can't just stand here and wait; I have to get out of here before Marth comes! But these ropes…_

Roy tugged at the ropes.

_They're too tight for me to even move…_

Roy had no choice but to struggle, hoping that the ropes loosen.

* * *

Marth stopped his small army when he saw a man ran up to him.

"You are Prince Marth, are you not?" The man asked.

Marth hesitated, since Jeigan told him not to reveal his royalty since he escaped. However, he realized that this man is just an innocent Altean citizen, so he trusted him.

"Yes. Is something wrong, sir?"

The man handed him a piece of paper. "Some men in red gave me this," he said, "they told me to give it to you, your Highness."

Marth stared at the man. Men in red? Could it be Gra's men?

Marth grabbed the paper and read it. He froze in shock when he read what was written.

_Prince Marth, we currently have your little redheaded friend hostage. If you __EVER __want to see him again, come to the nearest prison in the forest __ALONE__. If you don't come or if you bring your Altean buddies, we will torture him and kill him slowly…_

Marth was shaking in anger.

"Sire…?" Cain asked.

Marth threw the paper to the ground and ran off. He didn't get very far, however, when Abel grabbed him.

"Sire!" Abel cried, "What's wrong—"

Marth cuts him off. "Roy's in danger! I have to go rescue him!"

Jeigan grabbed the note Marth threw on the ground and read it. He then approached the struggling prince.

"Sire," he started, "this could be a trap you're running straight into. You can't just go alone."

"I don't care." Marth said, "I can't let them hurt him! They could be torturing him as we speak!"

"But sire—"

"Jeigan, I HAVE to rescue him! I can't risk him getting killed!"

"Sire," A different voice said. Malledus approached him. "Jeigan's right; it's a trap, and they're using Roy as bait to get you!"

"Trap or not," Marth cried, "I'll rescue him!"

"Sire, think about it! They could kill you!"

"Better me than Roy." Marth managed to escape Abel's grip.

"Sire, please—"

"Malledus, you have to understand. I know that I'm the prince of Altea, but I can fight! We went through something like this before, and I know how to take care of myself! Please, Malledus. I don't want to risk Roy's life."

Malledus stared at Marth in shock. He then sighed.

"All right. Just promise me sire, that you'll be careful."

"I will." Marth nodded and ran off to rescue Roy.

* * *

Roy panted through the gag after struggling for a few minutes. The ropes were still intact, and Roy was out of breath to continue to struggle.

_These cursed ropes… _Roy thought, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get free.

He then saw the door open, and the leader of the captors walked in.

"Having fun with those ropes, boy?" He mocked.

Roy glared at him, growling.

The man was unfazed and he approached the bound redhead.

"Altea's princeling is heading this way right this moment." He said.

Roy's eyes were wide, and a muffled gasp was heard through his gag.

At the door, some archers appeared behind the man.

"Once he comes in here to rescue ya, our archers here will hide behind the corners and shoot their arrows at him. Then he'll be dead and we'll be rewarded with lots of gold!"

"Dmmnt!" Roy begged, shocked that this is happening.

"And as for you, boy…" He grabbed Roy's face. "Once we kill your little friend, we'll hold you for ransom so that your father can pay us. Then we'll kill ya too! Then we'll be filthy rich!"

Roy felt beads of sweat falling down.

Another man comes in.

"Sir, he's coming." He said.

The leader grinned and he turned to the archers.

"Go and hide! Wait until he's at a perfect range to shoot him!"

"Yes sir." The archers said in unison as they hid.

The leader turned to Roy, who was growling at him.

"Heh, now now," he said, "be glad that we'll kill him quickly. His death won't be as painful as yours."

The leader hid, and Roy was left alone once again.

His struggles were fiercer this time, knowing that Marth's life was on the line.

* * *

"GET HIM!" One of the soldiers cried as they lunged at the blue-haired prince. Marth dodged their attacks and stabbed them. When all the soldiers are dead, he checked his surroundings to see if there are any reinforcements coming. There was none.

He ran to the door of the prison.

_Those soldiers are so easy to kill… _Marth thought, _Jeigan and Malledus are right; it could be a trap._

Marth tried to open the door, but it was locked. He grabbed his sword and began to beat the door.

* * *

Roy stopped struggling when he heard the door being beaten. He stayed quiet, hoping that Marth would just give up and leave.

He was wrong, however, and the door was swung open. Marth was standing there, his face filled with anger and worry when he saw Roy in his bound-and-gagged state.

"Roy!" Marth cried, sheathing his sword and running to him without thinking.

Roy's eyes were wide. Marth was here. He had to warn him!

He began to shake his head violently, moving his head to point out the hidden archers.

"Mmmrth! Trwwmmp! Trwwmp!" Roy tried to warn, but the gag prevented him from doing so.

Marth cupped the boy's cheek to keep his head still, and he began to untie his gag.

"Are you all right?" He asked when he managed to get the gag out.

Roy didn't answer his question; he began to warn him.

"Marth! Get out of here! It's a trap! They're hiding in the corners—"

"NOW!" Marth turned when he heard the voice. The archers jumped out of their hiding spots, and they started to shoot at him. Marth unsheathed his sword quickly and he dodged the arrows. However…

"**AUUGH!**" Marth felt an arrow stab him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"MARTH!" Roy cried, tears threatening to fall upon seeing his rescuer down.

The leader appeared and he stared down at Marth's motionless body.

"Heh, too easy." He said. He then looked at Roy, who was crying.

"All this is your fault boy…" He mocked.

"Sh-shut up!" Roy sobbed, "You killed him, you heartless bastard!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Roy didn't answer; he continued to cry.

The leader approached Marth's body with his sword.

"And now to deliver his head to the king…" He said, kicking his body. To his shock, Marth grabbed his leg.

"Wha-?!" He cried, but before he even moved, Marth got up and stabbed him.

"He's alive!" One of the archers cried.

"KILL HIM!"

The archers, alongside with more men, attacked him.

Marth quickly killed them one by one, staying close to Roy to make sure they won't use him against him.

Roy watched as the battle goes on, sick to his stomach from all the blood and dead bodies, but he was glad that Marth was doing the killing.

When all of the men were dead, Marth ran behind Roy and sliced the ropes holding Roy to the pillar. Once he was free, Roy rubbed his wrists to get the circulation moving.

"Roy."

Roy looked to see Marth with a worried face.

"Did they hurt you—" Before Marth finished his sentence, Roy hugged him, crying.

"Y-you jerk!" Roy cried, "I thought you were dead!"

Marth was taken aback by Roy suddenly hugging him, but he returns the hug.

Roy lets him go and Marth inspects his body, checking to see if there was any injury on him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

Roy shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that we're both OK."

"I'm glad that you're OK, Ro—" Marth almost finished his sentence when he felt pain in his stomach. He held on to the wound and he groaned.

"Marth?!" Roy cried, worried.

"I-I'll be OK, Roy…it's just a small wound…"

"But you're hurt because of me. If only I hadn't been captured…"

"Roy," Marth placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have rushed into danger like that."

Roy stared at Marth and he smiled. "Thank you Marth..."

Marth felt the pain in his stomach again, and he held it.

"Can you walk?" Roy asked.

Marth slowly shook his head. "I don't think so…"

"Here." Roy grabbed Marth's arm and placed it around his shoulders.

"Thanks…" Marth said with a small smile.

"I do need to return the favor for saving me." Roy said.

With that, Roy walked out of the prison with Marth to meet up with Marth's small army.

* * *

**And that's all! Hope you guys enjoy it! (Considering how popular "Kidnapped" was XD)**

**This'll be something that you guys will enjoy when I have the computer in the shop, so that means I won't be posting stories for a couple of days or maybe a couple of weeks (possibly after I get back from school)**

**So hope you enjoy!**

**Comment/review please! :3**


End file.
